


A House isn't Always a Home

by huff_le_puff



Series: Brown Galaxies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bullying, Character Death, Death Eaters, F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Letters, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, References to Depression, Sexual Assault, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: The Death Eaters eliminate another of the Ramirez family, the Potters suddenly have a lot more guests, and Addelaine becomes talk of the school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death Eaters take another member of the Ramirez family, Addelaine discovers a secret of her neighbor, and the Potters gain new guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: someone dies this chapter, it's not described, but still.  
> And later on there's an instance of sexual assault. I'll make sure to warn you again before it happens.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Mamá, ¿Cuándo va a llegar Kendra? = Mum, when's Kendra going to get here?  
> Pronto, querido, pronto. ¿Por qué no vas a alimentar a las cabras? = Soon, dear, soon. Why don't you go feed the goats?  
> Mamá, ¿qué fue ese accidente? = Mum, what was that accident?  
> Mortífagos, bebé. Necesito que mantengas a todos a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé fuerte, callado, valiente. Mamá te ama. = Death Eaters, baby. I need you to keep everyone safe, okay? Be strong, quiet, brave. Mum loves you.  
> Mamá no está bien, ¿verdad? = Mum isn't okay, is she?  
> Lo siento, Danny, pero no. = I'm sorry Danny, but no.  
> Derek Rafael Ramirez! ¡Eres una desgracia! Quita tus manos de mi pobre nieta! = Derek Rafael Ramirez! You're a disgrace! Take your hands off my poor granddaughter!  
> Mi pobre, pobre, Addeaine. ¿Estás bien? = My poor, poor, Addeaine. Are you ok?  
> Gracias abuela. = Thank you, Grandma.  
> ¿Tía Catalina? = Aunt Catalina?

 

 

Danny was bouncing from his place on the sofa, waiting for his sister's best friend. He couldn't wait. "Mamá, ¿Cuándo va a llegar Kendra?"

Mrs. Ramirez stuck her head out from her office. "Pronto, querido, pronto. ¿Por qué no vas a alimentar a las cabras?"

Danny sighed, and ran to feed the goats, giving his mother peace.  
 The Floo flared, and Mrs. Ramirez called for Addelaine.

Addelaine practically jumped down the stairs, running to the Floo. She let Kendra through, and hugged her. "Hi!"

Kendra grinned. "Hey Deli, this is my stepbrother, Kevin."

Kevin gave a toothy grin. "Hi there, pretty thing. I'm Kevin, but my friends call me K-Dog."

Kendra glared at him. "You disgust me. You can leave now, you've done your job."

Kevin licked his lips, and smacked her head. Addelaine flinched. "It was a...pleasure meeting you, Kevin. Unless you need something--?"

  "My mum wanted me to meet your mum, make sure everything's good for our little Kennie-Poo."

Kendra scoffed. "We're good, Kevin. I don't want Mrs. Ramirez to have the displeasure of--"

  "Is there a problem?" Mrs. Ramire asked. "You are?"

  "Kevin Loer, Ma'am. I didn't know Addelaine had a sister."

Mrs. Ramirez looked unimpressed. "Kevin, Kendra is perfectly safe here, if her mother has any questions she can Floo us. But the girls have a big night planned, and we really must get started. I trust you can use the Floo on your own?"

Kendra grinned at Addelaine as Kevin left.  
  "That was wicked, Mrs. Ramirez! Thanks." Kendra grinned at Mrs. Ramirez as well, and Millie scoffed. "No offense, Ken, but your brother is an absolute travesty of a human."

  "I don't know why he's the favorite, Millie. I really don't."

  "C'mon Dra, let's go get you settled." Addelaine said, pulling her by the wrist.

  "--I like your room, Deli. Especially the soft blanket." Kendra rubbed her hand across the fabric.

  "I like it too. Especially the window. Once--"  
 

  "I like her." Millie was telling Mrs. Ramirez in the kitchen.

  "As do I. She makes Addelaine so very happy."

  "She's real funny too!" Danny exclaimed. "She calls me cutie-pie."

Mrs. Ramirez heard a few shouts and bangs from outside, and looked out the window. "Millie, Daniel, go upstairs, I have to do something."

  "But--"

  "Upstairs Emilliq Rae."  
She followed them at a brisk pace, before directing them to Addelaine's room. "In here, now."

The two girls were quiet, Kendra half off the bed.

  "Mamá, ¿qué fue ese accidente?"

  "Mortífagos, bebé. Necesito que mantengas a todos a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé fuerte, callado, valiente. Mamá te ama."

Addelaine turned to a confused Kendra, and whispered, "There's Death Eaters downstairs. We have to be as quiet as possible and hide."

Mrs. Ramirez, left, kissing them all on their heads. "Kendra, thank you."  
   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (death warning)  
 

Kendra was about to ask what for, but she was being hugged by Addelaine. "Take Millie in the closet, don't say a word, okay?"

Addelaine herself hid under the bed, Danny tight to her chest.

Within seconds, they heard a scream -- their mother -- and more crashes -- spells maybe? -- Danny almost screamed, but Addelaine put a hand over his mouth. "Hush, Danny." She barely breathed.

 It was minutes later that she heard several pops, and they waited another ten minutes before breathing properly.  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (end)**

 

  "Ken, you okay?" Addelaine whispered.

The closet door opened, and she nodded. "You should get their things, I'll call James with that mirror you've got."

  "James," Kendra whispered into the mirror.

  "Well fuck." She cursed. He wasn't picking up. "James Potter!"

Addelaine was back, Danny carrying a small bag, Millie dragging her trunk.

  "Kendra? Can you get hold of James?" Addelaine asked, packing her own trunk.

Kendra shook her head, and then yelled, "JAMES POTTER PICK UP THIS--"

  "Oh, Pigtails! Calm down, aye?" James laughed. "I see you're missing me."

  "Nope. We need you to come over to Addie's, like right now."

  "Why--?"

  "Just do it, you bag of-"

  "Okay!" Addelaine cut her off. "We do have my ten year old brother here."  
   
  "Ten and six months." Danny reminded.

  "We'll be over soon, get your things packed." James said, cutting the connection.

Addelaine decided she couldn't leave Mrs. Warbeck -- her elderly Muggle neighbor -- to deal with any future Death Eaters. "James, please." She begged him to let her.

He sighed. "Fine, but we've go to hurry, else Mum'll think something's happened. It's not safe."

  "Mrs. Warbeck, I have to tell you--"

  "I know already dear." The woman said sadly. She looked much older than just last summer. "Please come in. I see you've gotten yourself a boyfriend. He can have some cookies."

  "Um, no. Anyway," Addelaine said, sitting on the old sofa. "Some, uh, people came into our house and--"

  "I know, dear. The Death Eaters killed your poor mama. And you're probably here to warn me?"

  "I, what? But you're a Mug-"

  "I am not. How else could my cookies be so delicious? I will explain later, but right now we must get you to a safehouse. I assume you'll be going with one of your friends here?"

  "Me, Ma'am." James said. "I'm James Potter, we'll be having them over. As long as they need." He added the last part in a meaningful tone.

  "Ah, Potter!" She seemed pleased. "Well Addelaine, I will take care of the farm until you say different."

  "I can't believe you're a witch!" Addelaine gasped. "I never knew."

  "Of course not! I repressed it for a long time. I can tell you the story another day. Now, get going."

  "Ma'am, please come to my place. I can't leave knowing they could kill you too."

She agreed after persuading. "I fear I may be a bit rusty."

  "I can take you through, Ma'am." James told her. "It's 'Potter Manor'."

Euphemia scooped James into a hug, before drawing Addelaine in as well. "I was so worried!"

  "I know Mum, sorry." James apologized. "I hope you don't mind I invited Dee's neighbor. She has to talk to her."

  "Of course not, Love. Now make yourself useful and get everyone some bread and jam, aye?"

  "Yes, Mum."

While James did this, Danny made his way onto Addelaine's lap, and Millie sat down next to them. "What's Mrs. Warbeck doing here? No offense meant, Mrs. Warbeck."

  "Of course, dear. I suppose I should explain. Addelaine discovered I am a witch. I promised I would explain everything, and I am now."

She thanked James for the tea he served her, and began. "When I was a young girl, oh about seven or so, I had a happy little family. My father, mother, and I. We were oh so happy! My mother was a beautiful woman, and a man came to love her. He had many other women after him, but he wanted my mother. He killed my father by way of magic."

  "Did he go to Azkaban?" Danny asked.

  "No, he did not, Daniel. He used a painful curse, I cannot remember what it was, but it -- I'm sorry to be so gruesome -- it sliced my father into bits."

Millie looked ready to vomit, and James rubbed her back.

  "I apologize. Anyway, I watched it happen. I couldn't move, I couldn't help him. It haunts me to this day. I swore then I would never use magic. My mother knew I would become dangerous if I didn't learn to control it, so I was sent to a school. But since then, I've only ever used magic in emergencies -- or for cooking, of course."

  "Oh, Mrs. Warbeck!" Addelaine exclaimed sadly.

  "Don't feel sad over me, dear. Just know I have loved your family dearly, as much as my own. And I will do anything I can to help. I'll look after the farm, and we can talk whenever. I'll help you with the funeral, as well."

Addelaine nodded gratefully, and felt Danny nudge her. "Mamá no está bien, ¿verdad?"

Addelaine tussled his curls as she thought of what to say. "Lo siento, Danny, pero no."

Danny nodded, and cried into  her shirt.

She traced his back with her finger, hoping to comfort, and turned to see James hugging Millie as she cried.

Euphemia decided she wanted to help, and called a house elf. "Dash, could you get one, two...five rooms ready for our guests? Thank you."

  
Addelaine was sitting on her bed the day of the funeral, when she heard a knock on her door. "Yeah?" she called out.

James pushed it open, and stood by her for a minute before hugging her. "You look nice."

She smiled at him, and looked in her mirror.  
  She was wearing a black dress to her knees, black flats, and he hair was in a ponytail. She also wore a pair of her mother's earrings.

  "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

  "I think you'll need to convince Dany to come out of his room, he doesn't want to leave."

  "Okay. Thanks James."

James smiled at her sadly, and fidgeted with the tie on his suit.

It was after the funeral, and Addelaine was on the dock, looking over the lake. James was sat on the ledge, drawing her.  
   
  "What are you doing, Ja?" She asked.

  "Drawing you," he said simply. "You've got a big family."

She nodded, and they sat in silence for a minute, before Addelaine felt someone's presence next to her. she turned, and saw Derek.  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (sexual assault warning note)**

 

  "I'm so sorry about your Mamá, Addiecakes," he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She took a deep breath, and shivered at the awful nickname. "Th-thank you, Derek."

His hand slipped lower and she felt her hands shake. "Can you not--"

His hand touched her bum and she screamed. "Get off!"

James jumped from his spot on the ledge and stalked over. "This is Derek?" He asked.

Addelaine nodded, Derek's hand clutching her waist.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (end of "scene")**

  "I don't think I've met you, my name is Derek--"

  "Get your fucking hands off her." James demanded.

Euphemia made her way over. "James, what's wrong?"

  "This guy's bothering Dee. He won't let her go."

Addelaine looked ready to burst into tears, and an older woman that looked like her pulled Derek away by the neck of his shirt. "Derek Rafael Ramirez! ¡Eres una desgracia! Quita tus manos de mi pobre nieta!"  
Once she had gotten him a good ten feet away, she returned. "Mi pobre, pobre, Addeaine. ¿Estás bien?"

Addelaine nodded. "Gracias abuela."

As her grandmother left, a younger woman appeared. "Hello, Addelaine. We haven't met, but I owe you an apology. I'm Catalina."

Addelaine looked up in surprise. "¿Tía Catalina?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, I am. I don't know where you're staying--"

  "With us, Miss. I'm one of her friends, James Potter."

  "Well, James Potter, I am her aunt. If you don't mind, could I visit you sometime to talk with Addelaine and her siblings?"

The second she'd left, Addealine whispered to James, "Can we go? I don't--"

  "Of course. Are you feeling, not here?"

She nodded.

  "I'll go find Girly and the Little One." James promised. "Mum? Stay with Dee, please. We need to leave."

  "So you faked your death because you..."  
   
  "I was embarrassed, ashamed. My parents were so disappointed in me, getting pregnant at fourteen.... It wasn't right, Addelaine. I know it wasn't."

Addelaine shook her head. "I . . . get it. You were ashamed. I didn't want anyone knowing either."

  "You got pregnant?" Aunt Catalina asked.

  "No, no. Something else. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

  "I had to meet you. I might have missed out on my brothers' lives, their kids, but I knew I couldn't do it anymore. And here I am. I don't expect to be best friends, but I hope you want to get to know me too."

Addelaine shrugged. "Sure. Where have you been?"

  "Spain, although Puerto Rico would have been smarter, seeing as we are Puerto Rican." She laughed. "Anyway, Spain. It was easy to blend in, and I met someone there. Of course, he left, but right now Mía is watching over Jesús. Those are my kids. Mía is seventeen, Jesús is only nine months. They'll be fine until I get back."

James opened the door. "Sorry to intrude, -- really -- but Mum says dinner's ready. Will you be staying Miss?"

  "No, I can't impose any more. Addelaine, please owl me or something. I'll be headed back to Spain soon. Good luck with your, um sixth year?"

  "Fifth year, but thanks. I'm coming, Ja."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Mi querida Addelaine, si te conozco en absoluto, usted estará leyendo esto con Emillia y Daniel = My dear Addelaine, if I know you at all, you will be reading this with Emillia and Daniel
> 
> Sin embargo, realmente no me importa. Me gustaría hablar con Daniel primero. Mi niño.... Buena suerte, Addelaine se quejará de ti, si quieres o no. Déjala, ella está haciendo todo lo posible para ser grande. Ella te ama. = However, I really don't care. I'd like to talk to Daniel first. My baby boy.... Good luck, Addelaine will fuss over you, whether you want her to or not. Leave her, she's doing her best to be great. She loves you.
> 
> Buena suerte con tu primer año en Hogwarts. Si tengo razón, estarás cerca de entrar, si aún no lo estás. Recuerda, no me importa a qué casa te unas. Sí, aunque seas un Slytherin, te amaré sin importar qué. = Good luck with your first year at Hogwarts. If I'm right, you'll be close to entering, if you're not yet. Remember, I don't care what house you join. Yes, even if you're a Slytherin, I'll love you no matter what.
> 
> Emillia. Te quiero muchísimo. Buena suerte estos próximos años en Hogwarts. Espero sinceramente que no se llegue a casi tantos problemas como Addelaine, pero incluso si lo hace, asegúrese de que es el tipo correcto. Esos recuerdos durarán para siempre. Y como le dije a Daniel, deja que tu hermana cuide de ti, ella sólo quiere lo que es mejor para ti. = Emillia. I love you very much. Good luck these next few years at Hogwarts. I sincerely hope you don't get into almost as many problems as Addelaine, but even if you do, make sure it's the right kind. Those memories will last forever. And as I said to Daniel, let your sister take care of you, she just wants what is best for you.

  "Do you think you'll put these polaroids up?" Kendra asked, perched on Addelaine's bed.

 

Addelaine moved from where she was putting clothes away, to look at the polaroids. There was several of her and the Marauders, Kendra, Clo, Janie, her family, her favorite memories.

 

  "Definitely. Maybe on this wall?" She was pointing to the wall next to the bed.

 

James crossed from the doorway and climbed on the bed. "Hey, that's when Padfoot accidentally kissed me!"

 

Addelaine and Kendra laughed at the moving picture.

 

  "What are you doing here, Jammy-Poo?" Kendra asked.

 

  "Oh, right. Someone's here for you, Pigtails."

 

Said girl groaned. "Is it a lady that looks half dead, or a creepy looking boy around twenty?" 

 

  "Both."

 

  "Damn, alright. See ya, Deli."

 

Addelaine ran after her.

 

Once there, they saw a lady that actually did look half dead, with half her teeth knocked out, and Kevin, a beer bottle in hand. The woman was smoking, and Euphemia was batting away the falling ashes.

 

  "Kendra, come!" Kevin snapped.

 

  "I'm not a dog, Kevin." Kendra rolled her eyes. "See you at school, Deli. Thanks James, Mrs. Potter."

 

  "Kendra, hurry up! We have to drop Kevvy off at your father's." Kendra's mum patted Kevin's shoulder lovingly.

 

  "Stepfather, mum. My real father went and offed himself."

 

  "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for dealing with her."

 

  "Oh, she was a pleasure." Euphemia said, trying to stay polite.

 

  "Kendra? Sure." Kevin laughed.

 

Addelaine clenched her fist but Kendra shook her head. "Are we going to go, or do you want to complain about my birth more?"

 

  "Go, you ungrateful little..."

 

The three left, and Millie said darkly, "They were disgusting! I hope they fall into horse shit."

 

  "Mill--you know what? I agree." Addelaine shook her head. "That gave me a headache."

* * *

It was the end of August when Marlene asked to come over.  
 She walked in slowly, absentmindedly picking up Rosie -- Addelaine's cat -- from her spot on Addelaine's trunk. "It's a nice room, eh?"

 

Addelaine nodded, putting down her quill. "Yeah, it's wonderful of James to take me in, and give me this wonderful room, it's just..."

 

  "It's not home." Marlene guessed, sitting next to her.

 

Addelaine nodded. "I miss the fields, my family, you know? I miss our family traditions."

 

  "What were they?" Marlene asked, putting her head on Addelaine's shoulder.  
 

  "Well, at the start of summer, we started a game. Every year. And no one could speak anything but Spanish. Whoever misspoke first had to do the farm chores, and then when someone else lost, they would join them. It was my favorite thing to play."

 

  "And you can't do that here because no one will understand you." Marlene said sympathetically.

 

Addelaine nodded.

 

  "What other traditions did you have, Tina?"

 

  "Ah, you know, football games outside, taking care of animals, we played hide and seek, cooked as a family.... The normal stuff."

 

  "Oh. Well, maybe you can start some new traditions with all your friends."

 

  "That, actually might help."

 

Marlene smiled happily at her, as if she'd just aced her Potions exam.

 

  "How do you think Lames is coming along?"

 

James scowled and kicked the wall. "Come on, Dee! It's not laamee!"

 

Marlene giggled. "I see why you call it that now."

 

James trudged back out, after petting Rosie.

 

  "So," Marlene said, getting back on subject. "I've been talking to Lils and she doesn't quiet hate him anymore."

 

  "Really!?" Addelaine exclaimed. "What happened?"

 

  "While she was really mad about what he did to Snape, she thinks it was really good of him to defend his friends like that."

 

  "So it was worth it." James said, pumping his fist excitedly.

 

Addelaine shook her head at him. "I still can't believe you got out without a detention, and you got fifteen points!"

 

  "Minnie is the best," James agreed. "So what should I do?"

 

  "Maybe--"

 

  "Roses, lots and lots of roses! And a love poem, performed to the entire great hall. AT the feast!"

 

As he left, Addelaine turned to her friend. "You are absolutely devious."

 

Marlene laughed. "So, I owled Peter."

 

  "Ooh! Did he write back?"

 

  "Yes."

 

  "What did he say?" Addelaine yelled.

 

  "He said he hoped I had fun in France, and said he spent his summer in the diner his aunt works at. He said he thinks I'm funny, and pretty, and he said if I wanted, he could make me an apple pie."

 

Addelaine pretended to faint. "You two are so cute!"

 

  "We're not a thing,"

 

  "Yet." Addelaine smirked.

 

Marlene's eyes bulged. "I know that look, Tina! Oh please, please don't play cupid!"

 

  "What shall we call you? Petelene? No. Parlene? Ugh, no. Help me out, Marls."

 

  "No, you got yourself into this."

 

  "Umm, Pettikinnon? Yeah, Pettikinnon!"

 

  "What are you on?" Marlene laughed. Her face suddenly took on an evil smirk. "How is operation--"

 

  "Oh no, don't--"

 

  "--Saddelaine?"

 

  "It's so awful, Marls! Change it!"

 

  "Um, Saddie, Addirius, Ramack, Blamirez? Any of those sound better?" She laughed. "Saddelaine it is!"

 

  "It's not, we're friends!"

 

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Well, 'just friends' don't look at each other like that. Or cuddle."

 

  "I sit on all the guy's laps and cuddle and stuff."

 

  "Not the way you do with Sirius!" She said in a sing-song voice.

 

A house elf popped in, making Addelaine shriek.  
 "Coco is sorry, Mistress Addelaine! Coco did not mean to startle Mistress Addelaine!"

 

  "It's okay, Coco," Addelaine placated.

 

  "Coco is told to fetch Mistress Addelaine and friend! Sparky and Jolly and the elves made dinner! Coco is told Mistress Addelaine will like it! Mistress Emillie and Master Daniel told us elves the dinner Mistress Addelaine father made! Coco hope Mistress

Addelaine likes!"

 

Addelne nodded. 'We'll be down in a minute, Coco."

 

After Coco had gone, Marlene shook her head. "Really hurts the head, doesn't it?"  
Addelaine nodded.

 

* * *

The next morning, after Marlene had left, they were all eating breakfast. Danny had just finished his second helping when Euphemia paused in her talking. "James, could you get the post?"  
  "Sure thing, Mum."

 

She resumed her conversation. "What kinds of things am I to do with or for you, Daniel? Were you in any activities, school?"

 

  "I was in the Muggle primary school in the village, but Mamá said I wasn't gonna go this year. Papá was gonna homeschool me, but you know. Then Mamá had set up for Miss Bagaldi -- a woman in the village -- to, but she can't because we're here now."

 

  "What kinds of things do you need taught?" She asked.

 

  "I don't know." Danny shrugged.

 

Addelaine filled in for him. "I think she wanted him to learn basic life skills, Mrs. Potter. Cooking, cleaning, so he could care for his family if he has one. In the far future."

 

  "Ah!" Euphemia exclaimed. "I can do that. What do you say, Daniel?"

 

  "Okay."

 

  "Hogwart letters!" James exclaimed, sporting a nasty cut from the owl. "That owl was ruddy mean. One for a Miss Ramirez, one for the other Miss Ramirez, and one for Mister Potter! Oh, and the Prophet for you, Mum."

 

She took it and ordered, "Get some salve on that cut, Jamie."

 

Danny found one James had dropped. "Addie, this one's for you too!"

 

Addelaine took it from his grasp. "It's from Gringotts?"

 

  "Oh, won't you read it?" Danny begged.

 

Addelaine nodded and cleared her throat.  
  " _Addelaine Valentina Ramirez_  
 _Gringotts offers their utmost condolences following the loss of your mother, Maria Isabelle Gonzalez-Ramirez. We understand you must be grieving, however when you have the time, we require your presence. You, as the eldest remaining descendant of Maria Gonzalez-Ramirez, are required to look over your accounts._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Ilg, Gonzalez Accounts Manager_

  
"I don't know he first thing about money, how am I supposed to do, whatever it is I'm supposed to do?" Addelaine asked.

 

  "I'll send you to Gringotts with James. He knows the correct etiquette and he'll help you, don't worry, Love." Euphemia squeezed her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

 

Addelaine smiled at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter. I'm going to get dressed before we leave."

 

 

She decided to take a shower as well, and walked from the bathroom to her room in a towel, having forgotten her clothes. When she turned to her room, she saw James sitting on the bed, and he shrieked louder than a banshee. "Sorry!" He screamed, sprinting out the door.

 

She laughed to herself, quickly dressing in her nicest but casual outfit -- skinny jeans and a Beatles shirt.  
 When she finally met everyone in the kitchen, James was still blushing. "Nothing, Mum!" he was saying. Upon seeing Addelaine, he shrieked again, and didn't look at her.

 

  
  "Okay," Euphemia said once outside Gringotts. "be careful, you two. Emillia, Daniel, and I are going to get everything but the robes, we'll meet you back here in two hours. Don't go anywhere -- James."

 

  "We won't Mum, geez." James rolled his eyes.

 

Once they had left, the two teenagers hurried into the huge bank.  
 James made his way to a goblin's desk, Addelaine hurrying behind.

 

  "Excuse me, Sir?"

 

After nearly two minutes, the goblin looked up with a grunt.

 

  "My friend here is Addelaine Ramirez," Addelaine smiled at the goblin. "she has an appointment with Mister Ilg, regarding the Gonzalez Line accounts. Is Mister Ilg able to see us?" James was sounding very professional.

 

The Goblin looked her over, and she had to resist the urge to squirm. "Wand, please. I need identification."

 

Addelaine pulled her wand from her boot. "Here you go, Sir."

 

He looked it over, feeling it between his ugly fingers. "All looks well. ILG!"

 

Addelaine jumped, and James took her hand with a grin.

 

  "An older goblin came trotting over. "Miss Ramirez, is it?"

 

Addelaine nodded. "Um, yes Sir."  
 

"I've been expecting you. Come along, to my office. Is this boy coming with then?"

 

Addelaine looked at James. "I would like him to, if that's alright."

 

They had reached the office. "Who is he?"

 

  "James Potter, Sir." James said. "My family's taken Addelaine and her siblings in."

 

 "How...noble of you. Sit in front of the desk, don't get your grubby fingers on anything."  
Addelaine looked at her fingers as he said this, earning a toothy laugh.

 

  She whispered in James' ear, "What are the rules? You seem so educated."

 

  "Most purebloods know this kinda stuff by time they're eight. Just don't interrupt, be rude --obviously -- don't speak first, and bow if a higher goblin comes in. Like Head Goblin."

 

Ilg had returned, with a stack of files taller than himself, and a few quills. "Miss Ramirez, what do you know of the Gonzalez side of your heritage?"

 

  "Um, not much, Sir. Just that Mamá's family wasn't happy she married my Papa."

 

  "Ah, yes," Ilg seemed to be reminiscing. "Quite the scandal, back in 1954? Was it? The Gonzalez' were quite like the Potter's or Black's when it comes to blood. However, this isn't a history lesson."  
He handed her a thin book. "Read this. It will tell you a great amount about the Gonzalez'. I'm sure there's something in your school library, possibly the Ministry's library as well. Now!" he clapped his hands together, and dust flew into their faces. "Your accounts earn quite a bit. Would you like to hear it? Good. Now, they earn approximately 6636 Galleons 15 Sickles 17 Knuts per year, which in Muggle pounds is 14,319.00"

 

Addelaine looked at James, both their mouths opened wide.

 

Ilg grinned toothily at them. "Remember, that is only per year. Your mother had a well-paying job, with weekly paychecks, correct?"

 

Addelaine nodded.

 

  "When she left your grandparents, they gave her a large sum to help her start a business. Rather than start a business, she saved it. Your mother was quite the accountant. She was smart with her money. An aunt of yours has been inputting money as well. To put it in simple terms; you are very rich, Miss Ramirez."

 

Addelaine sighed. "H-How much?" Her mouth was dry.

 

  "In Muggle pounds, 51,995,868.75 pounds. In our currency17,254,612 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 6 Knuts."

 

  "Holy shit!" James cursed.

 

  "Indeed, Mister Potter. Of course, I haven't even mentioned your numerous vaults and estates."

 

  "Plural?" Addelaine asked weakly.

 

  "Would you like to see? You may not take anything until you are of age."

 

Addelaine looked to James. "How much time we got, Ja?"

 

  "Half an hour yet."

 

The first vault had piles upon piles of gold. Addelaine feared she might get lost, or swallowed in it all. The second had jewelry that look terribly expensive. "Dee, these are real rubies, emeralds, diamonds..." The third vault had at least seven chests full of weapons, -- daggers, swords, and the like -- potions and ingredients, things from Mrs. Ramirez' childhood, letters, and so much more. The fourth and final vault didn't look very impressive. It had stacks of folders filled to the brim with parchment, some parchment was on the floor, having no space.

 

  "These are legal documents," Ilg explained. "Your mother was very interested in politics, and the legal system. She was determined everything went to you, and your siblings, rather than the Ramirez side, or her parents, should they outlive her."

 

  "They did." Addelaine murmured absently. "May I look at them?"

 

Ilg nodded, so she picked up one from the closet folder. "It's a deed for a beach house in America. Wait.... How many deeds are there?!"

 

  "Many across the globe, Miss Ramirez. Your mother was very intelligent, especially with her money. Now, unless you have questions, I believe I will see you when you come of age."

 

Addelaine nodded. "Thank you for your time, Mister Ilg."

 

  "The pleasure is mine. I look forward to seeing what you do, Miss Ramirez." He had almost left, when he let out a gasp. "Ah! I almost forgot. Your mother left a letter for you. Read it alone."

 

She took the letter, and James led her outside, where Euphemia was waiting nervously. "How did it go? Are you alright, Addelaine?"

 

Addelaine nodded, feeling frozen.

 

  "She's bloody rich, Mum! She's a bit in shock."

 

  "We're rich?" Millie asked.

 

Addelaine nodded. "I'll tell you all about it later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Mi querida Addelaine, si te conozco en absoluto, usted estará leyendo esto con Emillia y Daniel = My dear Addelaine, if I know you at all, you will be reading this with Emillia and Daniel
> 
> Sin embargo, realmente no me importa. Me gustaría hablar con Daniel primero. Mi niño.... Buena suerte, Addelaine se quejará de ti, si quieres o no. Déjala, ella está haciendo todo lo posible para ser grande. Ella te ama. = However, I really don't care. I'd like to talk to Daniel first. My baby boy.... Good luck, Addelaine will fuss over you, whether you want her to or not. Leave her, she's doing her best to be great. She loves you.
> 
> Buena suerte con tu primer año en Hogwarts. Si tengo razón, estarás cerca de entrar, si aún no lo estás. Recuerda, no me importa a qué casa te unas. Sí, aunque seas un Slytherin, te amaré sin importar qué. = Good luck with your first year at Hogwarts. If I'm right, you'll be close to entering, if you're not yet. Remember, I don't care what house you join. Yes, even if you're a Slytherin, I'll love you no matter what.
> 
> Emillia. Te quiero muchísimo. Buena suerte estos próximos años en Hogwarts. Espero sinceramente que no se llegue a casi tantos problemas como Addelaine, pero incluso si lo hace, asegúrese de que es el tipo correcto. Esos recuerdos durarán para siempre. Y como le dije a Daniel, deja que tu hermana cuide de ti, ella sólo quiere lo que es mejor para ti. = Emillia. I love you very much. Good luck these next few years at Hogwarts. I sincerely hope you don't get into almost as many problems as Addelaine, but even if you do, make sure it's the right kind. Those memories will last forever. And as I said to Daniel, let your sister take care of you, she just wants what is best for you.

 

 Addelaine knew she was supposed to open the letter alone, but . . .

  "Mills, Danny, come in here!" She called.

Danny and Millie came running in, Millie holding a thick book. "What is it, Addie?"

  "Today at Gringotts Ilg gave me a letter from Mamá. Technically I'm supposed to read it alone, but--"

  "Read it!" Danny exclaimed.

Addelaine grinned at him as he made himself comfortable in her lap.  
 As she peeled open the letter, their mother's favorite perfume was wafted up their noses; old books.

  "Okay, here we go.

  
Mi querida Addelaine, si te conozco en absoluto, usted estará leyendo esto con Emillia y Daniel  
The three siblings shrugged their shoulders grinning.

_Sin embargo, realmente no me importa. Me gustaría hablar con Daniel primero._

_Mi niño.... Buena suerte, Addelaine se quejará de ti, si quieres o no. Déjala, ella está haciendo todo lo posible para ser grande. Ella te ama._

Danny laughed at her.  "You're so 'great', Addie. "

  "I know I am, Danny " She joked.

_Buena suerte con tu primer año en Hogwarts. Si tengo razón, estarás cerca de entrar, si aún no lo estás. Recuerda, no me importa a qué casa te unas. Sí, aunque seas un Slytherin, te amaré sin importar qué._

  
_Emillia. Te quiero muchísimo. Buena suerte estos próximos años en Hogwarts. Espero sinceramente que no se llegue a casi tantos problemas como Addelaine, pero incluso si lo hace, asegúrese de que es el tipo correcto. Esos recuerdos durarán para siempre. Y como le dije a Daniel, deja que tu hermana cuide de ti, ella sólo quiere lo que es mejor para ti._

By the end of the letter, they were all looking at each other with wet faces and smiles. What they hadn't saw? The other side, where Mrs. Ramirez was warning them of something...someone. But it was okay, for now.

  
  "Children, time to go!" Euphemia yelled, waking Millie and James.

  "I'll get Dee up, you can get the Squirt." James told Millie, meeting each other in the area between their rooms.

  "Good luck, Jamie." Millie chuckled.

After nearly half an hour, everyone was up and ready to leave.

  "Goodness, we've only an hour until the train leaves! Go on, let's get going." Euphemia was stressing, and James laughed. "Mum, don't worry! Peter never gets on the train until five minutes before. We're good."  
They arrived with plenty of time, and James smirked. "Told you, Mum."

  "Hush," Euphemia chided, smiling. "Come here, all of you."  
She kissed the each of them on their heads, and hugged James extra tight. "You be good, now, please."

  "We never are." James told her, and Addelaine laughed.

  "Addie, wait!" Danny whispered.

Addelaine looked at him. "Yeah?"

He hugged her shyly. "Be careful, please. I want the next time I go to Hogwarts not to be because you're hurt, or in a coma, or--"

  "I'll try, Danny. You be good for Mrs. Potter, okay?"

Danny nodded. "I'm going to try to teach her some Spanish. I know how you don't want to lose that part of us."

She smiled, and hugged him one last time, before James was dragging her by the arm.

 They made it to the compartment, Millie still with them.

  "Hiya, Moony."

  "Aw, it was so peaceful!" Remus sighed.

  "Hi Remus," Millie waved.

  "Hi there, Girly." Remus waved, as Addelaine sat next to him.

 "I'm off to find my friends, I'll see you at the feast." Millie left, and Addelaine looked after her with a worried look.

  "She'll be alright, Dee. Don't worry." James told her.

Addelaine nodded, and leaned back against Remus.

  "How was your summer?" Remus asked eventually.

  "Fine." Addelaine told him. "Yours?"

James kicked her shins for the lie, but she just kicked him back, and Remus answered, "As well as it could be."

A few minutes had gone by, before the three were talking -- okay, Remus and Addelaine were talking, and James was listening -- about Muggle music. Specifically Elvis and John Lennon.

  "Look, all I'm saying is that Elvis has a better voice than John Lennon!"

  "Oh, come on!" Addelaine exclaimed. "It's so obvious--"

Her voice trailed off as the door to the compartment was opened and Sirius came limping in, his arm stiff. He grinned at Addelaine, and she screamed, attacking him in a hug.

  "Miss me?" Sirius laughed.

  "So much!" She told him sincerely, hurrying to sit back down, seeing James and Remus exchanging looks. "This summer has been oh so long."

Peter didn't come running in until just before the express took off for Hogwarts.

  "Goodness, Petie, I was worried you wouldn't make it." Addelaine told him, kissing his cheek.

  "I was too, for awhile. Mum tried to make me stay with her and Aunt Hettie."

  "Why?" James asked.

Peter sighed. "She saw a copy of the Daily Prophet, and about You-Know-Who."

James rolled his eyes at Peter's fear of a name. Honestly, it's just a _stupid name!_ But then nodded. "I guess I get where she's coming from. "I know Mum was absolutely petrified this year, especially with Dee and Girly."

  "What about them?" Sirius asked.

  "Nothing." Addelaine said. "James' mum has been looking after us this month, is all."  
It surprised James _and_ Addelaine the other three didn't question her.

They were only two hours into the trip when Kendra pulled the compartment door open.

  "Ever heard of knocking, woman?" Sirius asked.

  "Of course not, Black. Hi Deli."

  "Hi Dra, how are you?"

  "How are _you_? Is everything alright? Danny, Millie?" Kendra sat on top of Remus, and he shoved her lightly.

  "We're fine. It was bound to happen anyway." Addelaine seemed to forget the boys were all there. "I still feel so bad you were there--"

  "Oh shut up. It's not your fault. I'm glad I was there. If you'd had to go through it alone, I'd feel awful."

  "What the hell are you two talking about?" Sirius demanded.

Kendra sighed deeply at Addelaine. "Deli . . ."

  "I know, I know."

  "You actually haven't told them?"

  "I figured I'd wait until we were at the castle!"

  "Tell us what?" Remus asked, Sirius and Peter nodding.

  "She's coming with me. James, don't tell them. it's Deli's--"  
 

"I know, Pigtails." James told her, the most seriously he'd ever spoken to her.  
 

* * *

  
  "Oi, what's that on the back?" Clo asked, eyeing the letter Addelaine was reading over again.

  "I'm so stupid!" Addelaine eclaimed, smacking her head.

  "What?" Lily asked, looking where she'd smacked herself.

  "I didn't even think there might be another side. This letter is one Mamá wrote before she--one she wrote to remind me of some things."  
Addelaine read over the letter and gasped.

  "What?!" Kendra asked, leaning over her shoulder. "Tell me what it says! Not all of us are linguistic geniuses."

  "Just read the damn letter!" Clo exclaimed.

Addelaine nodded.  
  "It's apparently about the war...  
   
_Addelaine, this side will talk about the war. I ask that if you tell your siblings, you censor this. Now, for the advice._  
 _This war may kill your family and friends, but do not let it take you. It may be inevitable. But do NOT go down easily. Fight your hardest, until your last breath._

  
  "Your mum is blunt, isn't she?" Clo snorted.

Janie hit her. "Shut up!"

_Next, be careful who you trust. Trust your closest friends, and the professors you know well. But be wary around Albus Dumbledore._

  "Wh-what?" Lily whispered.

Addelaine repeated the previous sentence.

_He does not care if you live, or die, baby. He cares for 'the greater good' and all that horseshit._

Clo snorted again. "I love your mum."

_He doesn't have a clean past, and I know him well. He isn't your enemy, so don't get on his bad side. But he isn't on your side, either. He will throw you to the side as easily as a child throws broccoli. Be careful!!! You are never going to be his priority, unless you have something he needs. Often, if he doesn't have a use for someone, he won't help them. Do not be a pawn in his chess game._

  
Addelaine looked up from the letter to see all her friends looking either scared or suspicious. "That's it."

  
  "What does it mean?" Janie wondered aloud. "I mean, he's saved the magical world so many times, how can we not trust him?"

  "That's why he did it." Clo shrugged, as though it were obvious. "He needs us to have faith in him, like a flock of soldiers. We're being trained to die." She then pulled out a chocolate frog as though she hadn't said anything out of the normal.

  "I don't like this." Alice whispered. "I don't like not knowing who to trust. I don't want to be in the middle of a war."

Addelaine nodded. "Me either, Lyssa. Me either."


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few weeks into term, and already the students were bored with lessons. Addelaine learned she rather liked to tease James over the years, and she'd found a new way to annoy him -- stealing his glasses.

  "Dee! Give 'em back!" James complained, running around the room blindly.

He was lucky it was rather empty, or he could have gotten seriously hurt.

  "Prongs, maybe you shou-"

Sirius slapped an hand over Peter's mouth. "Shush, this is gonna be hilarious!"

Remus shook his head at them. "You all ought to be doing your work, Potions essays?"

  "Oh come on, Remmy--" Addelaine shrieked as James ran into a table, groaning.

  "You alright Ja?" She asked, still holding his glasses.

He nodded. "Can I have them back now?"

She pretended to decide. "I don't know..."

Just as she was giving them back, the door opened.

  "Professor!" Peter exclaimed, hiding his mountain of snacks. She paid him no mind. "Potter, Ramirez, you are needed in the Hospital Wing. You're lucky Miss Keller knew where you were, otherwise I wouldn't have found you. Come along, hurry."  
Professor McGonagall turned, an Addelaine and James followed, nearly running to keep up.

  "What happened, Professor?" James was asking. "Did someone get hurt?"

  "Yes, Mister Potter. Miss Ramirez is sleeping, so do be quiet when you enter."

  "Millie?" Addelaine asked urgently.

  "Yes, your sister, Miss Ramirez. I assume you know she was having trouble fitting in?"

  "I knew she hadn't found any really good friends yet, but why would she be in the hospital wing?"

Professor McGonagall looked saddened. "From what I was told, it seems she was pushed off a moving staircase by some classmates. If you get anything more out of her I expect to hear it. Understood?"

  "Yes Professor." James promised.

When they saw Millie asleep on the small bed, Addelaine sighed and began muttering in Spanish. It was something she did when she was overwhelmed, James noticed.

  "Could you stop muttering gibberish?" A small blond boy asked. He looked quite scruffy, and had a blue tie.

  "It's called Spanish." James told him rudely, as Addelaine moved further away. "It's her way of coping, why's it bother you?"

  "I'm stressed and her stupid muttering isn't helping!" The kid exclaimed.

  "Shut up, Morty." Millie groaned.

She couldn't say more, as Addelaine had hugged her tighter than any hug before.

As the two sisters talked quietly in Spanish, James sat next to the kid. "Morty was it?"

'Morty' nodded. "It's a stupid name. Mortimer Bower."

  "Well, Morty, why are you so stressed?"

  "Well, Millie's the only one who's sort of nice to me in our year. Everyone else calls me 'Snorty Morty' or 'Mor the Bore'. I guess I didn't want her to die. Even though that's stupid--"

  "Thanks, Morty. I appreciate you saving her. She'll be alright. Why don't you get back to your dorm? I'm sure she'll see you tomorrow."

Morty nodded once, and left quickly.

  
Addelaine was sitting on her bed with Kendra. "They actually pushed her off the fucking moving staircase, Kendra! What kind of sick, twisted--"

  "Deli, I'm mad too, but come on. They're just kids."

  "The professors aren't going to do anything!" Addelaine exclaimed angrily. "They say 'kids will be kids'! No, 'kids will be kids' is a kid calling another kid 'stupid head' or whatever. It's not pushing another kid off a moving staircase several feet. She was unconscious! Her and Danny are he only family I have left, I can't lose her too."

  
Clo agreed. "It's wrong, but what can you do? Besides beating the kids up."

  "Nothing." Addelaine sighed. "I mean, I could send them Howlers for the rest of their Hogwarts years, but I feel like that's against a stupid rule."

  "Probably." Kendra agreed. "Maybe you should do something to distract Millie."

Addelaine grinned at her. "That, I can do."

 

  
Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter arrived for breakfast in the Great Hall Thursday, looking just a bit different.

  "RAMIREZ!" Sirius yelled, pulling at his hair.

Millie's milk had spilled down her front, and she was laughing.

Sirius and James had made their way to  Addelaine's seat.  
  "My hair." James said plainly.

Sirius sounded more pained. "My _hair_."

Addelaine leaned against Kendra, who was laughing. "Your hair -- it's rainbow!"

  "Dee, come on!" James whined.

Addelaine stuck her tongue out like the mature fifteen year old she was. "I got you!"

* * *

  
Euphemia Potter smiled at the full table -- Addelaine, Emillie, little Danny, James, and Sirius -- winter holidays  had officially started last week and tonight was Danny's birthday. The boys were teasing him, of course, but he wasn't paying them any attention.

  "Addie, guess what I taught Euphemia!" Danny looked proud of himself, with a large grin.

  "What, Danny?" Addelaine asked, hitting Sirius' arms away from her food.

  "Show 'em, Euphemia, please?"

Euphemia sighed. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Danny nodded encouragingly.

Euphemia tried her best, she really did. "Danny me enseñó a hablar español mientras estabas en el pastel."

The three Ramirez' shared a look. "That's um, very good, Euphemia." Addelaine said. "I think you only messed the last word up!"

  "Oh dear, what did I say?"

  "Cake." Millie supplied. "Speaking of..."

* * *

Christmas had never been a large event for the Potter's. Not as large as it was for other families, anyway. James' father had always preferred Diwali -- "it's the Hindu festival of lights," James had told Danny  -- but as it had been November 3rd this year, Euphemia decided they could celebrate both.

  
Addelaine was blowing on her soup when Sirius asked, "What did your family do before, Ramirez? You never went into detail."

Millie filled in for her sister. "Well, Papá always let us help him bake all sorts of treats--"

  "Champurrado, bisocochos, buñuelos--" Danny rubbed at his stomach.

  "Um, what is all that, exactly?" James asked.

Addelaine tried to explain. "Champurrado is a drink, it looks a bit like hot chocolate I guess. It's a chocolate based, warm and thick, Mexican drink -- least that's what Papá told us. It looks a bit like hot chocolate. Biscochos are essentially a biscuit, and a buñuelo is just a fried dough ball."

Euphemia looked like she was whirling.

  "Don't worry, Euphemia," Addelaine was quick to assure. "You needn't make all these new foods. Honestly, I'm just grateful to have most of my family around me."

 

It was two in the morning that James wandered down to the kitchen to see his mother surrounded by books and covered in dough. "Mum?"

  
  "Oh, Jamie! What are you doing up?" She asked, putting a book away.

  "Dunno, couldn't sleep." He looked her over. "Have you been baking?"

  "Trying to," she admitted. "I just feel so badly for those three, not having either of their parents. I thought, maybe if I made a few dishes they're familiar with..."

  "It's not just that though." It wasn't a question, Euphemia knew.

  "No, but it is a big part, James."

  "You're trying to make this Christmas easier without Dad, aren't you?"

She nodded, and James embraced her, not even teasing her about how much taller he was. "It's alright, Mum, we've got this. I know last year was awful, but this year it's more than just us, aye?"

Euphemia smiled at him before shooing him off to bed.

* * *

Marlene was allowed to come over for New Years, and she, James, Sirius, and Addelaine were barely seen the entire day, laughter coming from James' room. She promised to come over again soon, at threat of endless pranks. "Careful Tina, I don't think James will let you ever leave, now he's got you."

James had shoved her with a barking laugh.

Soon, they were back at the magnificent castle, and Addelaine was kissing Remus' cheek. "I've missed you both so much!"  
 She spotted Peter, before kissing his forehead. "Oh, Petie, how was your Christmas?"

  "So my suspicions are true." A disgustingly posh voice said.

Addelaine groaned. She'd know that voice anywhere.

It seemed the boys remembered as well, because Sirius and James had their wands out. "Sod off."

  "Oh ho, ho, not so fast, you gorgeous boys." She smiled in an awful way. "You might want to be nicer to me, I have all the power here."

Addelaine sighed. "What is your problem with me?"

Heather shrugged. "You're not normal, and it disgusts me. Anyway, I just thought you'd like to knw that by tomorrow, everyone will know about your precious Derek, they will also be aware of the slut you are. I'm sure you loved it--"

She couldn't speak anymore, because Sirius had punched her in the nose, cracking it.

He got two weeks detention.

  
By February, Addelaine had received so many anonymous notes from her classmates saying what a "slut" she was, she could have wallpapered the dorm with them.

Addelaine felt a buzz from her nightstand, and realized it was the mirror James had given her this christmas. "Yeah?"

  "Where are you? Breakfast is nearly over, Charms is about to start."

She sighed. "I'm going to skive it off. I just, can't."

James looked at her carefully, and Addelaine moved the mirror so he would stop. "I'm fine Ja, I'm just not feeling like it today."

  
She ended the connection, and rolled over again. Really, she should have seen it coming. The signs had been there for weeks. But she was an idiot. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really shitty portrayal of the Snape's Worst Memory.

Exams were over. _Finally._

Addelaine, her boys, and Kendra were sitting under the shadiest tree they could find, and Remus was reading. Of course he was.

Kendra shook her head, pulling the book from him. "Remmy, this is a textbook. Exams are over, Love."

Remus blushed at the word 'love', but he took it from her hands. "So? Doesn't mean I can't brush up."

The other boys shook their head at him, and Addelaine let her head fall against Remus' shoulder. "Transfig?"

Suddenly, Sirius moaned. "I'm bored!"

James -- who had been playing with a Snitch to get Lily to think he was cool -- sat up at this and looked around. He spotted Severus with Mulciber and a few other Slytherins.

  "James..." Remus warned.

Addelaine spotted Lily with Alice and Marlene a good twenty feet away, and hoped Lily didn't see whatever was about to go down. "Ja, Siri, please."

They ignored her, they always did, and shouted for Severus' attention, already casting some sort of hex.

Addelaine groaned, and tried again.

  "Deli, we should go. I have a bad feeling." Kendra whispered.

Addelaine stood, and was hit with a retaliation spell from Mulciber, or maybe it was Sirius' younger brother -- what was his name? Something with an 'R'...

  "Ouch!" She yelped, which only spurred Sirius and James on. Addelaine didn't pay much attention, as her face felt on fire. "Ken, my face!"

Remus stood up and carefully took her hand away. "Damn, Bear, this looks bad."

  "Thanks." Addelaine gasped.

Kendra took her two best friend's hands and started dragging them toward the castle. "Daft, the both of you. 'Oh this looks bad' No shit, Rem! She probably got some sort of dark curse--"

  "Shut up, won't you?" Addelaine snapped, leaning heavily on her. "I feel really lightheaded."

Remus tore off a piece of his sleeve and held it up to her cheek, where blood was gushing. "Can you hold it, or should I?"

They eventually made it to the hospital wing, and Addelaine was immediately sat on a bed.

  "Oh what happened now?" Madam Pomfrey sighed, already casting spells.

  "We were out on the grounds when Mulciber or someone threw a hex or curse or something at Sirius. Addelaine stood up to leave, and got hit instead." Remus told her.

Addelaine hissed as a liquid was dripped over the wound. 

  "I'm going to assume Black and Potter are fighting with Snape yet again?" Madam Pomfrey heaved a sigh. "I don't blame you for trying to leave, Miss Ramirez. I wish I knew the curse that boy used...I can't help you much unless I do. Lupin, fetch Professor Cabrena maybe she will be able to identify this."

Remus nodded. She was their most competent Defense teacher since second year. She would know.

  
It turns out the curse _had_ been a Dark one, it was used to make a person bleed out. And because it had hit Addelaine's face, she was choking on the blood. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey had gotten it to stop, with Cabrena's help. Honestly, most competent Defense teacher _ever_.

Remus couldn't help but touch his own face with its supply of scars when they were told Addelaine would have a scar.

  "I'm going to kill your friends." Kendra told him simply as they watched Addelaine sleep. 

  "I know."

  "You don't care?"

  "Nah, they kind of deserve it for this one."

  
When Addelaine awoke, it was to see Lily and Janie by her side, as far from James and Sirius as possible. "Hey Lils, what happened?"

  "Mulciber hit you with a curse meant for Black." She turned to glare at him. "You're friends with a real toe rag, you know?"

  "I know," Addelaine whispered. "Is Severus okay? I know James and Siri were--"

  "Addie, I need to go." Lily told her, before quickly leaving.

James leaned forward. "She tried to defend him and he called her the 'M' word."

Addelaine's mouth opened. "No way."

Janie nodded. "Yeah, it was bad. Anyway, how you feeling?"

  "My face feels weird. Is Lily okay?"

Remus shook his head. "Pretty upset. By the way, your face is gonna scar, I'm sorry, Bear."

She shrugged. "It's okay, I don't mind. When can I leave?"

  "Not for a few days, Miss Ramirez. Now, everyone out, my patient needs sleep!" Madam Pomfrey tucked her in.

  
Addelaine tried her best to cheer Lily up, and distract her from Severus. She also talked to James. "Ja, you know I love you, and totally want you and Lils together, but lay off a bit, yeah? She's really upset and you shouldn't push her."

  "Okay, Dee." James agreed, unable to keep his eyes off her jaw, where the scar was.


	6. Chapter 6

The summer holidays were finally here. All the Marauders were sixteen, and excited to spend the summer together. Everything seemed perfect! Except one tiny detail: Addelaine couldn't get out of bed, or eat much. If she ate, she had to run to the nearest bathroom before she got sick all over the table.

Euphemia was very confused.

  "Mum," James had sighed on morning, after Addelaine had excused herself to the bathroom again. "Dee's been having a hard time. Sometimes she gets really sad, she thinks about the past. At first it was her cousin--he's a real jerk -- then it was her Dad, school, and then Millie--"

  "I was having problems with kids at school pushing me off staircases." Millie put in.

Euphemia nodded. "But it still doesn't tell me why she has trouble keeping down food."

  "I think she thinks about it unintentionally and that's what makes her feel sick. The thought of it." James told his mum. "It happens at school too, but she manages alright."

  "Is she okay?" Danny asked quietly.

Millie nodded. "Go get ready for bed, I'll come with." That was a distraction. James reminded himself to thank her later.

  "I'm scared for her, Mum. I fear if one more thing..."

  "We won't let anything happen, Jamie." Euphemia promised, patting his cheek.

  
They desperately tried to help, but nothing seemed to work. Danny cuddled with her, that made her smile. Euphemia often made her favorite foods. It didn't help her eat, but she appreciated it. Millie liked to read to her. Whether it be from a textbook or fairytales, it was nice. James did whatever he could.

  "Bollocks, I'm bad at this stuff." James said one day.

She shook her head at him. "Nah, you're okay, Ja."

  "But, nothing's working! I've tried making jokes, and cuddling, and I brushed through your hair like girls like."

  "James, I don't know why I'm sad, but I do know one thing. Just you showing you wanna help makes me happier. I'm still really sad, but I like you being here."

  "So, I'm doing okay?"

She nodded. "More than. I love you."

  "I love you too."  
They both knew it was meant platonically, and they also knew that didn't make it any less valuable of a love.

  
James continued to sit with Addelaine, trying his hardest to make her laugh.  
 Currently it was a Tuesday, a few hours after lunch, and Addelaine's head was in his lap. James was threading his fingers through her curly hair, making it frizz. She didn't care. She had more important things on her mind.

 

**_Sirius doesn't even like you._ **   
_He does, he's said so._   
**_He's just using you as an easy snog._ **   
_He wouldn't do that._   
**_Wouldn't he? He knows you're_ **   
**_a slut. Heather's right. They_ **   
**_all are._ **   
_No, I'm not._   
**_Aren't you? Derek, Michael, Eli?_ **   
**_And now you're snogging in_ **   
**_secret. Whole school thinks_ **   
**_you and the guys have some sort_ **   
**_of weird relationship._ **   
_It doesn't matter what they think._   
**_You say that but--_ **

 

  "Dee? Alright there?"

_James._

She looked at him, focusing on the feeling of his fingernails in her hair, letting it calm her. "I love you."

He kissed her hand. "I love you too."

* * *

  
The Blacks were eating some fancy dinner Kreacher had made. Sirius didn't dare interrupt Regulus, he already had a bruised arm, and he didn't want mother 'dearest' to use the cruciatus on him.

  "--and there's this girl, Ramirez, the oldest. Apparently she's a slut!"

  "Shut the hell up." Sirius growled. "She's not a slut."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Of course you would say that, Sirius. You're much too fond of her."

Walburga's anger seemed to seep throughout the entire house. "You're hanging around with a, a, slut? This is not proper Black behavior!"

Sirius was dragged from the table, and braced himself for the Unforgivable he knew was coming. He was just lucky his father wasn't here.

  
Danny was talking excitedly of Hogwarts. "--and I'm gonna make lots of friends, right?"

  "Right." Millie told him.

  "I'm most excited for--" He trailed off as he heard a pounding.

Addelaine got up. "I'll get it, be right back."  
 Upon opening the door, she nearly screamed. There was Sirius, _her Siri_ , blood across his face, barely standing, and with a grin. "Nice to see you, Lainey." He fell forward, leaving Addelaine to catch him.  
She stood there for nearly a minute, before Euphemia asked who it was.

  "James, come here!"

  "Aw, Dee! I'm eating!"

  "Yes, well your best friend looks sodding dead, so I think food can wait!" She huffed, pulling him so he was leaning against her. He was much taller still, and she hadn't been eating much, so she was weak.

James hurried in and cursed. Together, they dragged him to a near sofa and James ran for his mum.

  
Addelaine was dancing in her room when Millie came in. "Sirius is up, Addie."

Addelaine nearly whooped in excitement, and hurried to put a shirt on over her dance wear.

When she saw him lying in his bed, looking half alive, but still grinning, she could have kissed him. But, her siblings and both Potters were here, so she settled for a careful hug. "You prat, you scared me half to death!"

He cocked his head like a puppy. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, darling. Would a kiss make it better?"

Addelaine blushed horribly, and settled for scowling. "No, it would not."

  "Well, I think a kiss could help me." He pouted.

She sighed, and kissed his forehead. "You're such a flirt. Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded at her. "Better now you're here."

  "Such a flirt." She shook her head. "But really, okay?"

  "It looks worse than it feels, I promise, my dear Queen."

Addelaine blushed, as she did anytime someone called her 'Queen'.

  
After a few days with Sirius, Addelaine had many more 'good' days. These days she ate lots, was talkative, went out, and laughed lots.  
  Soon, however, she was bound to have a 'bad' day.

Euphemia went to wake her for breakfast, and instantly knew the day it would be. Rosie was on the floor, rather than sleeping on Addelaine's chest, as was usual. Addelaine was under a heap of blankets, and didn't move when the door opened.  
  "Addelaine, Love, it's time for breakfast." She tried hopefully.

Addelaine sighed from under the blankets.

  "Love, I can bring it up if you can't be around us right now.

Sometimes it was like that, Addelaine just couldn't face them.

The blankets shook, so Euphemia presumed she'd shaken her head 'no'.

  "Love, please. At least some tea or juice?"

  "Water?"

  "Okay, we can do that. I'll have James bring it up. Toast, please?"

  "What's the point? We're all gonna die anyway."

_Ah, one of the worse days._

  "Okay Love, I'll have James bring up some water and berries, just in case you get hungry."

  
Several hours after breakfast was well over, Addelaine felt the bed dip.

  "Hey Addie, it's Danny. I'm just gonna sit here, okay?"

Addelaine opened the covers to him, and he crawled inside with her.

 He did this, sometimes. He would babble about anything and everything. He might only be eleven, but he knew it helped distract his sister from the mean voices in her head. Danny hated the voices.

  "I think I'll be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I'd like to be with you, honestly. Besides, I'm not very cunning, or brave. Oh! I played with Bill Weasley the other day. He's only six, but he's pretty cool. Last time I saw him he was a baby, so it was weird to see him walking. And with hair. Mrs. Weasley's very pregnant, too. She says it's another boy, Percy. I feel bad for them. Having a sister's great, they're missing out."

  
Addelaine smiled, and hugged him close. "Love you, Danny."

  "Love you, Addie."

She fell asleep, and when she woke, Sirius was sitting at the end of her bed, doing his Transfiguration homework.

  "Siri?" she asked groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

He watched as she yawned and stretched, blinking to wake herself up. He noticed she looked much prettier doing this now than when they were twelve. Weird.

  "Hey, Lainey. All right?"

She nodded. "What're you doing up here?"

  "Just thought you might like the company. I missed you, too." He paused, before plowing on. "If you wanted to talk about whatever is going on, would you?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"With me?" He asked.

  She nodded, a bit more confidently now. "Yes."

He nodded happily to himself and continued with his homework.

  "Um, Siri?" She asked, thinking how much she'd regret this.

  "Yeah?"

  "Can I? Talk about what's going on?"

He nodded, giving her his attention.

  "I'm scared you'll see me differently."

He took her hand in his. "I won't Lainey. I solemnly swear."

She had a faint grin at the familiar phrase. "Okay, so it's like these little...voices? Like people in my head shouting at me. Telling me things I already thought, but shoved away."

  "Like demons?"

She nodded. "The demons. They tell me stuff I'm scared to think. Like that you don't actually like me, or I'm really a slut, or--"

  "Hey, shh. It's not true, okay? I'm not just snogging you, and Heather is a bitch. The boys and I? We love you so much."

She nodded. "Logically, I know that. But my head...it just screws with me."

  "What do you say to the demons?" He asked, moving closer.

  "At first I disagree. I tell them they're wrong. But," she sighed. "it gets exhausting, y'know?"

He nodded. "It makes sense. You're constantly at war with yourself, have been for years."

She started to disagree, but he shook his head.  
  "Lainey, you've been my best friend for five years. You're the closest I've ever been to a girl  -- literally and not."

She giggled.

"I can tell you, even at twelve, you had these 'demons' if you will, I didn't know that's what it was, but now I do. And I fucking hate Derek for that."

She sighed. "I don't wanna talk about him."

  "Then we won't." Sirius said. He waited three seconds, then muttered, "oh fuck it." and kissed her, gently.

  "Siri?'

  "I'm sorry, I've been dying to do that since I got here."

She smiled. "Well, thank you. I...didn't mind."

  "Hey, so um, when can we tell -- even just the boys -- about us? I mean--"

  "I think we should stop being so careful. Leave lipstick stains on your collar, a few accidental hickeys, your cologne on my jumper..."

Sirius grinned. "You're going to drive James spare."

  "I know it." Addelaine smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't completely like this chapter, it seems kind of out of character to me.  
> Also, I don't want it to seem like I'm glamorizing depression, that's the opposite of what I wanted to do with this. I wanted to show how bipolar and unpredictable it can be.


End file.
